


Someone's First

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean's Thought Process, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean works through some of his issues





	Someone's First

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Virginity_

It had been a long time since Dean had been a virgin. He honestly couldn’t even remember what life was like before sex. That’s why it was so hard for him to understand why, or really how, you had never had sex. More than that, you didn’t really ever seem to _want_ to have sex. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

There was a time, longer ago than he’d like to admit, that all he could think about was sex. It was a good thing that he had moved around so much, never anywhere he could have built up a bad reputation. Not that he really cared what anyone ever thought about his reputation. When you had told him that you were still a virgin he was in shock. 

He wasn’t ever the kind of man that had ever wanted to be anyone’s first, or anyone’s last. It wasn’t really something he ever let himself think that he could have. And then you came along. 

You were so full of life and you saw all of his many flaws, but loved him regardless. That was something else he couldn’t wrap his mind around. What was it exactly about him that seemed to pull you in, no matter how he had tried to push you away, you just stuck closer to him. 

Then there was the day that he realized that he did in fact need you, and that there may actually be a way to have the hunter’s life with someone, well other than Sammy. You were bad ass enough to hold your own, and had saved his ass more times than he would like to think about. He dared to hope. And when you had told him that you had wanted to be with him, like that, he freaked out. 

He didn’t know what to do with that information. It was probably the biggest responsibility he had ever been given. It was too much for him, and he hurt you without meaning to. By trying to save you from himself, from who he really was, he hurt you worse than he ever wanted to. 

You never gave up on him though, you stuck around and gave him the space you somehow knew he needed. Eventually he was ready, which was funny seeing as how it was your readiness that needed to be the focus. He was coming around to the idea again, the night that you came into his room; the night that he lost all his resolve and gave you what you had been asking for. 

It had been a first time for both of you; it was your first time period, and his first time being someone’s first time. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it might not actually be the end of the world if he was your last as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
